I Should Have Known Better: A Beatles Fanfiction
by TheLovelyMissLizzy
Summary: There was one thing Sloane knew for sure:she hated John Lennon.She watched his slender fingers wrap around the waist of another girl. What she didn't watch was the way his eyes always seemed to drift towards her,the way he'd slowly fallen in love with her
1. I Want to Tell You

**A/N: Alright! I give you chapter number one of my latest fic! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Beatles. **

Sloane hesitated slightly before taking a picture of the man she so hated. She watched as John Lennon bounced about the stage as he did every other night. Being the Beatles press photographer was easy; putting up with their fans wasn't. Her eyes scanned the stage slightly from her front row seat to find a man she had grown to admire, maybe even love. She readied her camera as the hysteric teenage girls around her continued to scream. She silently cursed under her breath as her long red curls fell into the lens, obstructing the shot. She could still make out the blurred figure of Paul McCartney.

"_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you. Tomorrow I'll miss you."_ He sang.

She smiled bashfully as she pretended he was singing to her.

"Who's _your_ favorite Beatle miss?" asked a small girl, no older than the age of 6, over the screaming crowd.

Taken aback, Sloane tucked the mess of curls behind her ear. "Stu Sutcliffe."

"Who?" asked the little girl confused.

Sloane laughed at her own Joke and bent down to the child's level. "He's my favorite." She said, pointing to the man singing. She acknowledged that the little girl had been the only one she'd ever told that to.

"Mine too!" The girl squeaked. "I've got all his magazines!"

"Do you?" spoke Sloane softly, amused.

The girl nodded her head vigorously, clapping her hands (not quite) to the beat of the music.

"Where's your mummy, sweetheart?"

"_And then while I'm away, I'll write home every day and I'll send all my loving to you."_ Paul chirped.

"I don't know" spoke the girl guiltily, not looking the older woman in the eye.

Sloane's heart skipped a beat. "Where was the last place you saw her, darling?" she said, trying not to sound panicked.

"Over there."

"What does she look like?" Sloane asked, taking hold of the girl's hand and leading her over to the spot she indicated.

"She has…" the girl was interrupted by a shriek that came from behind the two.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TAKE OFF WITH _MY _BABY?" The woman screamed.

"Ma'am, I was only trying to…" Sloane started. A dreadful feeling began to consume her throat.

"I know _exactly_ what you were trying to do." She hissed. "Come on, Julia."

She dragged her daughter away by the hand through the mass of people. Julia waved back sadly at Sloane from her mother's grasp.

The red- head returned her attention back to Paul, her heart still racing from the previous events. However, the song had ended and it was now John's turn to serenade his screaming fan base. As George plucked out the tune for "I should Have Known Better", Sloane made her way through the crowd, searching for an escape.

**Three Months Earlier…**

"Coffee, boys?" Sloane asked politely from across the kitchen table.

"No, but tea would be fab, dear." Paul McCartney answered.

George merely grunted, too immersed in his guitar playing to say anything. Ringo turned his innocent blue eyes up from the paper he was reading to politely decline.

Most surprisingly however, John looked towards Paul, a disgusted look on his face and threw what he had been reading at him.

"Oye Lennon! What was that for?"

"You've got two feet! Get up and make your own tea!"

"She offered! And besides, it's the least she can do! I don't see her paying rent."

"Paying rent?" John exploded. "She's not paying rent because I've invited her to stay with us! You never seemed to have a problem with that before, MacCa!"

"John…" began Sloane.

"I've got this, Sloane."

"Why are you suddenly protecting her, Lennon?" erupted Paul, his anger growing to match John's.

"I've got a right to protect me best friend, McCartney!"

"John…really…" Sloane tried.

"I've got this!" he said, a little harsher this time. "Paul needs to know that he can't just run around here acting like he owns everything!"

"John, stop it!" she spat. "I'm tired of you two constantly fighting! Besides, we aren't in Liverpool anymore! I don't need you to protect me!"

John looked at her, surprised by her sudden outburst. He didn't understand why he felt so hurt. "You're right." He spoke barely above a whisper. "You don't need _my_ protection…"

Sloane had regretted what she said as soon as it left her lips. John had done so much for her; given her a job as The Beatles press photographer (which she absolutely adored) and even given her a place to live! And how did she repay him? By hurting him.

"John…" she started.

"I've got to go to the studio. I'll be back later." He said grabbing his jacket.

"Yeah, run away, Lennon. That's what you do best."

"Shove off, McCartney!" he hissed as he retreated out the door.

"What the heck was that, Paul?" Sloane asked, her voice venomous.

Embarrassed, Paul looked down at his hands and asked. "I don't suppose you've still got that tea?"

Anger flowing through her, Sloane marched to her room, her curls flying behind her. She took out a small piece of paper from the top drawer in her dresser and scribbled something onto it furiously. She then walked back to the kitchen, stood directly in front of Paul, and slapped the piece of paper onto the table in front of him.

"What's this?"

"A check."

"For what?"

"Rent."

"Oh, Sloane! I don't want this." Paul said shamefully.

"Then you shouldn't have asked for it." She said, grabbing her jacket in the same fashion John did.

"Where are you going?"

"To find John."

"John?" the girl called through the abandoned Parlaphone studio. "John!" She sighed. "Look, if you're here…I…I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said those things. You know how Paul can be. I would never mean to hurt you. _You're my best friend._" She finished with a whisper.

Sloane opened the door to the studio a little wider. It was an odd place without the boys there and she felt slightly lost without a camera hanging around her neck. Suddenly, she heard the rhythmic strumming to a guitar she could only assume was John's. She inched her way into the studio.

"John?"

More strumming…

She didn't recognize the song.

Sloane sighed with relief upon seeing the rhythm guitarist sitting cross- legged on the floor of the studio.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Writing." He answered simply.

She didn't want to disturb him, she knew he was a very private person at times, but she couldn't resist. "Could I hear it?"

He looked up at her, surprised. It was as if he had just now noticed she was in the studio. "Do you really want to hear it?" he whispered.

She simply nodded her head.

"It's only the acoustic version." He said, refusing to break eye contact with her.

She waited patiently.

"_I should have known better with a girl like you that I would love all the things that you do, and I do, and I do. I never realized what a kiss could be. This could only happen to me; can't you see, can't you see? That's when I tell you that I love you. You're going to say you love me too."_

"That's all I have so far." His eyes searched her face for approval.

She smiled encouragingly. "You should play it for her."

"What are you talking…?"

"Cynthia! Cynthia Powell? I've seen the way you look at her."

John looked taken aback but soon pushed any approaching thoughts out of his mind. "Yeah, she's great."

"So that's who you wrote it for? Cynthia?"

"yes." He lied.

"I'm happy for you John."

His heart had dropped by now, but he merely smiled. "I've got to go."

"Wait, John!"

"What?" he spat, a little harsher than he meant to.

She suddenly became very interested in the carpet pattern, not looking at him.

"How do you _know _when you're in love?"

He looked down at her, surprised. "When you don't care who knows it."

She smiled. "I think I am."

"You are what?" he asked anxiously.

She rolled her eyes. "…in love."

"Really?" he breathed.

"So you think I should tell him then, Paul that is?"

"What?" John asked, his heart feeling as if it had been ripped in two.

"I just don't know what to do!" she giggled. "I've never felt this way before."

He studied her for a moment before whispering "I have. And it's not that great."

With that, he left the studio leaving both Sloane and his Rhythm guitar abandoned.

**A/N: Eh? Eh? What do you think? You can tell me by clicking that little review button. ;)**


	2. You've Got to Hide Your Love Away

**A/N: Okay so here is chapter two! I'm not sure if I **_**love**_** this one, but I suppose it will do. :) Oh, and thanks to all of you who reviewed and favorited! Peace and Love to you all! ;) Now read…and review!**

**~TheLovelyMissLizzy**

Sloane woke up the next morning with her face buried in her pillow. She turned on her back with a sigh and crossed her arms over her chest.

"_John can be so frustrating"_ she thought. "_Why had he just walked out on her yesterday? And to think he had the nerve to disappear the rest of the day. Had something gone wrong with Cynthia? And if so, why hadn't he told her? They told each other everything! Or so she thought…"_

The ill-tempered girl threw her curly locks into a loose pony tail and made her way into the kitchen in search of tea.

"Stupid John…" She mumbled.

"What was that, love?"

Shocked, Sloane whipped herself around, knocking her tea cup off the counter in the process. She looked down sadly at the shattered pieces before turning her eyes up to meet Paul's.

"Nothing." She said before bending down to pick up the larger fragments of the cup.

"Let me help with that."

"Thanks." She muttered. Sloane suddenly became very self-conscious in her tank top and pajama bottoms. "What are you doing up so early?" She inquired.

"Brian's got us going to a press conference in a bit."

"Oh, I suppose I should get ready then too."

"You aren't already?" he laughed.

Sloane rolled her eyes. "We can't all roll out of bed looking like a Beatle, can we McCartney?"

"Well of course _you_ can't look like a Beatle! You're a woman." He winked.

If Sloane hadn't been blushing already, she was now. "You've noticed, have you?"

"I'm not _completely_ oblivious to these kinds of things."

Sloane looked up, realizing her face was mere inches away from his. She swallowed hard, making a decision. "Paul?"

"Yes, love?" his attention still on the shattered tea cup.

She began to bite her lip when someone suddenly cleared their throat loudly from the doorway.

John laughed sardonically. "And what do we have here?"

Paul looked up and smiled, happy to see that his friend had returned.

"Hello, John!" he chirped.

John ignored the greeting and turned his eyes on Sloane. "What? No hello from you?"

"You left yesterday." She steamed from her spot on the floor.

Paul looked back and forth from Sloane to John unsure of what was about to happen.

John disregarded her comment and sauntered farther into the kitchen. "I hate to interrupt such a _friendly_ little chat…" he began.

Still unaware of John's motives, Paul carried on as usual. "Yeah, I was just telling Sloane about our press conference today."

John rolled his eyes and once again locked them on Sloane. "I wondered how long it would take for you two to get together."

"What?" asked Paul, genuinely confused.

"What?" John mocked in a shrill voice. "You're telling me Sloane hasn't _told_ you?"

Paul turned his attention towards the girl, waiting for an explanation to John's madness.

Sloane didn't dare look at him. Instead, she narrowed her eyes at John in warning. She had no idea what he was trying to do, but she wasn't going to stand for it. "When you're done throwing your hissy fit, I'll be in my room."

John watched as she stomped off towards her room. He then turned his attention towards Paul. "Stay away from her." He hissed.

Paul stood up, taken aback by his friend's behavior. "What are you talking about?"

John Lennon began to grow furious. "Just stay away from her, Paul!"

Paul smiled, suddenly realizing what was going on. "Oh, I see." He laughed. "You've got a thing for Sloane."

"No I don't!" John spat, his face red.

An even bigger grin began to creep its way onto Paul's features. "I can have her if I want, you know."

John ran a sweaty palm through his hair. He was shaking with anger.

Paul recognized John's temper immediately and quickly retreated to his room.

John struggled to unclench his fists as he sat down at the kitchen table. He managed to regain his composure as he glanced towards the telephone. A terrible idea began to creep its way into his mind. He couldn't help but smile as he picked up the receiver.

The ride to the hotel in which The Beatles press conference was being held had been terribly silent other than George and Ringo casually chatting about the weather, or some bird they had met. Sloane spent the awkward trip in-between Paul and George fiddling with her camera. Surprisingly, John's spirits had cheered immensely since their morning encounter. He spent the entire ride grinning to himself as if he had been told a joke that no one else was in on. This annoyed Sloane slightly. She had always known what John was thinking and took pride in it. Could she be losing her best friend to some silly fight? She didn't even know what the fight was about!

"How long till we're there?" George asked, trying to ease some of the tension.

"We'll be there soon, Georgie." John answered from the driver's seat.

Ringo continued to tap out a silent beat on his legs.

At the hotel, The Beatles (and Sloane of course) were greeted by a mixture of screaming girls and press. The boy's would occasionally stop on their way to the conference room to sign an autograph or two but they were soon seated. Sloane took her place kneeling on the ground next to them, looking for an angle that would catch all of them (excluding John at this moment) in their best light. John was grinning wider than ever. The press were still filing their way into the room when an unmistakably familiar voice reached Sloane's ears.

"Sloane? Is that you! John said you would be here! Come give your sister a hug!" Jane Asher squealed.

A shiver ran down Sloane's spine as she looked into the face that had caused her so much pain.

"Jane." She whispered, still frozen to the spot. "What are you doing here?"

"John invited me, of course! He said you were missing your big sister!" Jane said with the fake smile that Sloane had grown so used to.

Jane embraced her sister in a hug. Sloane looked towards John mouthing the words "I hate you" in his direction. He smiled at her and waved.

The press conference dragged on as Jane told Sloane all about how great her acting career was going. Sloane nodded and smiled as she pretended to listen. She glanced towards Paul, her heart feeling as if it had been torn in two. She now knew exactly what John was doing. She just didn't know _why._ He _knew_ Sloane had always hated her sister and he _knew_ Paul and Jane had always been attracted to each other. Why was John so desperate to make her life miserable?

"_And there's no stopping it now"_ Sloane thought. _"Now that Jane's back she and Paul can live happily ever after! Won't that be great? Maybe you'll be an Auntie someday!"_ Sloane thought, addressing herself.

She shook her head bitterly. "Yeah, that's great, Jane."

"You really think so?" The sister demanded. "I mean I know it's not a lead role or anything."

"Hey, _sis_?"

"Yeah?" asked Jane, her eyes drifting towards The Beatles Bass player.

"Why are you here?"

Jane smiled cruelly at her sister. "To see you of course."

Sloane closed her eyes to hold back any approaching tears. "He's single, you know." She didn't know why she said it. She figured giving up would be easier than fighting when it came to _her_ sister.

Jane looked at her thoughtfully and then smiled with a confidence Sloane had always envied.

**Alright, not my best work, okay? But I like to add drama! Hehe :) Oh, and I would like to apologize for making Jane the bad guy! It is for plot purposes ONLY. I promise. :) I sincerely love Jane. Tell me what ya think! **


	3. Rain

**A/N: First off, I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while! I've been pretty busy. Oh, and also I probably won't be posting another chapter to either of my fics for at least a week because of vacation. Anyway, reviews and feedback are AWESOME. Thanks!**

**~TheLovelyMissLizzy **

**Disclaimer: Yeah Yeah I don't own The Beatles, Jane Asher and Brian Epstein**

The week following the press conference had been dreadful. The closer Jane and Paul grew, the more furious Sloane became towards John. She couldn't think straight anymore. Not with Jane constantly groping for Paul's attention. "Isn't that what you had done?" A voice in her head would constantly remind her. She tried pushing these thoughts away, deciding she was above any of Jane's immature games. As much as she tried to escape any thoughts of Jane, it seemed impossible due to the fact she was always there. She tried to distract herself by throwing John the nastiest looks she could muster.

"Glare at him all you want, love. He's not going to disappear" Said George, very matter-of-factly.

Sloane shook herself from her trance and turned towards George. "I know that." She hissed.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you? Because I'm not so sure."

Sloane chanced one last look at John from across the studio. "Shouldn't you be doing something?"

"Shouldn't you?" he retorted.

"Smile." Sloane raised her camera and snapped the lens in George's face.

"Oye! You've been a real nasty one ever since Jane's arrived, haven't you?" said George, looking towards the red-head currently distracting Paul from his work.

Sloane frowned in defeat. "I'm sorry, Georgie."

He smiled as he wrapped a lanky arm around her waist. "C'mon."

"Where are we going?" She asked, confused.

"For a smoke."

"I don't smoke." She protested stubbornly.

He rolled his eyes. "Well then you're going to tell me exactly why you're mad at John."

She looked up at George, unsure of whether to thank him or tell him to shove off. She smiled fondly and leaned her head against him as the two exited the studio.

John clenched his teeth tightly as he watched Sloane and George leave the studio. What was that all about? And where the heck did they think they were going? Besides, George hadn't finished his bloody guitar rift!

John watched the pair vanish. He continued to steam as he strummed his guitar with a little more pressure than necessary.

Sloane slid down the brick wall of the studio hopelessly. She watched George do the same. She allowed herself to inhale his smoke. She didn't care anymore. She didn't care about Jane, Paul, John, or anyone else for that matter. She concentrated on George's steady inhale of breath.

"You're not going to talk are you?"

"Nope."

"How does he go from being your best mate to your mortal enemy?"

"It's none of your business, George."

George suddenly stood up in front of her, leaning a hand against the brick wall so that she had no escape. "It bloody well is my business, Sloane! I'm done with this."

Sloane stiffened slightly at his words. "You don't think I am, too? I'm done with all of it! I'm done with Jane, with Paul, and John too! I'm sick of…"

"What do you mean you're done with Paul?"

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did."

"Dang it, Georgie." She breathed throwing her head back against the wall.

He smiled knowingly. "That's why you hate Jane."

Sloane rolled her eyes, resting her chin in her palm. "She's had everything since we were kids, ya know? I was always second best, always the one apologizing."

George returned to his place next to her. "So your letting that ruin your relationship with her? Something that happened years ago?"

"It's not just that."

He turned towards her disbelievingly.

"I think I love him."

George frowned. "You're kidding."

She looked up at him sadly and once again rested her head on his shoulder.

"Georgie?"

"Hmm?"

"Toss me a cigarette, yeah?"

He smiled triumphantly and did as instructed.

…

The following day had begun with a light curtain of rain but soon evolved into a heavy downpour. Sloane didn't mind though, she enjoyed the rain. This was one of the many things that set her apart from her sister. To Jane, all that rain meant was wet hair. Once again, Sloane pushed the intruding thought away and returned her attention the window. She traced the cold glass sadly with a finger as she thought about John. She missed him. That much she couldn't deny. She had finally come to the decision that she would forgive him. No, he hadn't asked for an apology but she was far too used to that by now. Confused, she shook her head as she thought about why John had invited Jane in the first place. She decided to abandon the idea and look for him instead.

"Hello?" She called as she entered the kitchen. "That's strange." She thought aloud. It was ten o' clock. Everyone was usually up by now. "Ringo? George?" She bit her lip thoughtfully. "John? Paul?" She finished with a croak.

"Oh, hello Sloane! Dreadful morning isn't it?" said a content looking Jane who was sporting one of Paul's tee-shirts.

"Where are the lads?"

"That's funny. They didn't tell you? They're away with Brian Epstein for breakfast."

"Why would they have to tell me that?" Sloane asked, her eyes locked on her sisters.

Jane shrugged. "I dunno. Paul tells me everything." She said, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

Sloane struggled to steady her breathing. "I'm going out." She slammed the door to their flat behind her. She hadn't realized she stepped out in sweats and a tee shirt until she noticed the rain pounding down on the concrete in front of her. She was just about to turn around to enter the flat when she collided with something solid.

"Hey! Watch where…John?"

"Sloane! Look, I need to talk to you."

"I really don't think now's the time…"

"It's the only time!"

Sloane looked up towards the sky. Strands of auburn hair were plastered around her face.

John pushed one of them behind her ear awkwardly.

That was weird. She thought. "John, I should really…"

He seemed out of breath. "Sloane I…"

The rain began to beat unbearably hard.

"We should get inside!" She called through the noise.

John's heart began to race even faster as he looked into the green eyes he had fallen madly in love with. He laced his slender fingers through her sopping wet hair.

"I love you, Sloane." He whispered through the downpour.

"What was that?" She asked, trying to pull from his grasp slightly.

John felt insane. Being so close to her was electrifying. He suddenly crushed his lips against hers, wanting no more than to stay like this forever. She responded to his kiss at first but then pushed him away, breathing heavily.

"I love you, Sloane."

She looked helplessly towards the sky. A single tear slid down her cheek as she suddenly understood everything. She shook her head from side to side, untrusting of her voice. More tears began to mix in with the rain around her as she retreated back from him slowly, not knowing where she was going.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

**Eh? Tell me what you think! ****3 ****- That's me, sending my love to those of you that review. :D**


End file.
